1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to carbon fuel cells and batteries and more particularly to carbon fuel cells and batteries with carbon corrosion suppression.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,105 for a fuel cell apparatus and method thereof issued to John F. Cooper et al Nov. 9, 2004 provides state of technology information. High temperature, molten electrolyte, electrochemical cells have been shown to be an efficient method of producing energy particularly when the fuel source is hydrogen gas. Carbon as a fuel source in electrochemical cells has been explored. Advantages have been found that are associated with the higher conversion efficiency and more complete utilization of the fuel, when compared with hydrogen fuel cells. The preferred electrochemical cell comprising a cathode compartment formed by a housing comprising non-porous, inert material having a gas inlet and outlet, an oxygen-containing gas, a molten electrolyte, and a cathode current collector; an anode compartment having an inlet, an anode current collector, and a slurry comprising the molten electrolyte and carbon particles entrained in the molten electrolyte; and an electron insulating, ion conducting, porous ceramic separator between the cathode compartment and the anode compartment, the porous ceramic separator capable of allowing transport of ions produced in the cathode compartment to the slurry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,479 for a tilted fuel cell apparatus issued Apr. 12, 2005 to John F. Cooper et al provides the following state of technology information: “an apparatus comprising: an anode current collector; a cathode current collector; a porous ceramic separator, wherein the separator is sandwiched between the cathode current collector and the anode current collector and the anode current collector is at a higher elevation than the cathode current collector; an anode plate and rib assembly comprising a plate and a plurality of ribs, wherein the anode plate and rib assembly is positioned such that the ribs are electrically connected to the anode current collector to form a plurality of anode channels; a cathode plate and rib assembly comprising a plate and a plurality of ribs, wherein the cathode plate and rib assembly is positioned such that the ribs are electrically connected to the cathode current collector to form a plurality of cathode channels; means for entry to the anode channels of a plurality of particles, wherein the particles consist essentially of carbon, electrolyte, or mixtures thereof; means for entry of a gas containing both oxygen and carbon-dioxide to the cathode channels; means for exit of carbon dioxide gas and excess molten electrolyte from the anode channels; and means for exit of gaseous byproducts and excess molten electrolyte from the cathode channels, wherein the cell assembly is substantially planar and rectangular and tilted at an acute angle to the horizontal in a configuration such that the means of entry are positioned at a higher elevation than the means of exit and that the anode plate and rib assembly is positioned at a higher elevation than the cathode plate and rib assembly.”
United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0019133 by John F. Cooper for conversion of raw carbonaceous fuels provides the following state of technology information: “High temperature, molten electrolyte, electrochemical cells have been shown to be an efficient method of producing electrical energy particularly when the fuel source is hydrogen gas. Carbon as an anodic fuel source in electrochemical cells has been explored, and advantages were found that are associated with higher conversion efficiency and more complete utilization of the carbon anode.”